media_mysteryfandomcom-20200214-history
Astrology with Squidward
In 2000, Nickelodeon released a commercial break series called 'Astrology sith Squidward'. The series featured, obviously, Squidward Tentacles, and a chosen zodiac represented by a certain character. Squidward would play his clarinet to greet the viewer and announce the chosen zodiac. then make some jokes of the chosen zodiac, and make up some fake horoscopes, and would close by saying: "My prediction for (...) is that you will (humorous description)" And occasionally, he would again, play his clarinet, to close the episode. The series ran till 2001 on Nickelodeon, and was bought to Nicktoons in 2002, broadcasting for 3 years, until 2005. The Found In 2006, a message board on sb.net opened up to the topic of the show, of a user named 'Part Computer Or Something'. He or she asked what it was, and cited that he or she had heard about it before. Another user, by the name 'OH YEAH!!!' cites that it still airs sometimes in Israel, leading to the disappointment of the other user, as he lived in the States. another user says he or she watches it on Nick whenever it is on, possibly debunking the 'fact' it vanished in 2005. However, in 2014, the first video of it was uploaded - an English dub of 'Pisces', represented by two Bikini Bottom Fish. Later, Leo (Plankton), Sagitarius (Spongebob), Gemini (Two Ambulance Fish), and Cancer (Mr. Krabs) were all found. Cancer got some humorous reception from the public, because it shares its name with the deadly disease of the same name. The Lost # The series has been of target to the lost media community for quite a while because of its mysteriousity. Two shorts, focused on, are Libra and Virgo, Libra being portrayed by Squidward (often cited in his intro position), and Virgo being portrayed by Pearl, but no recording of either episode are known to exist. A fake Virgo was uploaded to Dailymotion, but was shortly debunked. Similarly, on YouTube, a picture of a fake Libra short was uploaded, and the genuine shorts are still lost, and their existance is questionable. Some people also cite an existance of the last 4 shorts; Aquarius, Capricorn, Aries and Scorpio. One person also claims to have viewed the Turksh dub of Scorpio. It is possible that one of the pair of Virgo and Libra exists, but the second does not. Libra is the only Zodiac to not have an animal or human representing it, and is instead represented by justice scales. So it is probable that either * Libra was NOT intro Squidward, or * Libra didn't exist. Ultimately, Pearl rpresenting Virgo actually isn't too farfetched, as Virgo is represented by a maiden. Odlly enough, not even Spongebob's cast can recall the full series, and Squidward's VA too is perplexed to its existance. Several sources claim Scorpio was represented by Plankton, like Leo. However, where did this information come from? In Summer of 2005, some anonymus users edited Wikipedia's Spongebob page, and in later edits it mentions some questionable things: * Squidward is credited for both Libra and Scorpio in later edits, no shorts have been known to include the same character. * Plankton is credited for Scorpio, but not for Leo. And in April 2006, the infamous Pearl-Virgo was added. However, in August of same year, she was removed. However, it is possible that the 6 shorts found are the only existing shorts, as 6/12 is a perfect half Zodiac. 8/12 would somewhat be irrational.